The present invention relates to a controller for the lapping photography of a cinecamera.
In the controller for lapping photography according to the prior art, the diaphragm aperture or shutter angle is gradually reduced to a zero position, where the photography is interrupted to rewind the film. Then, the diaphragm aperture or shutter angle is gradually increased so that the double exposure for fade-out and fade-in photographies is effected. This technical concept is disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,312 and 3,972,607 and D.O.S. Nos. 2,362,506, 2,460,675 and 2,512,519.
In the prior art technique, the diaphragm aperture control system is used more frequently than the shutter angle control system because the former requires no special shutter. However, the diaphragm aperture control system is accompanied by the problems that the number of the frames of the film used for the fade-out and fade-in photographies becomes so different as to make the desired lapping effects difficult and that the film itself is wasted to a considerable extent. In the practical viewpoints, more specifically, in case the brightness is different for the fade-out and fade-in photographies, the lapping effects are remarkably reduced. On the other hand, in case the fade-out photography is performed until the diaphragm is stopped down to its full stroke, the number of the frames of the film to be used for that photography is so increased that the film is accordingly wasted.